Falling Over Me
by heart in a box
Summary: Jade is working on her debut album. Carly is going to college in California to be a nurse. When they bump into each other one day, everything inevitably changes. **hiatus**
1. Exceptional

**I don't own iCarly or Victorious and I unfortunately never will. On with the story!**

**Falling Over Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

If it wasn't raining in Seattle, it would have seemed way more abnormal than it was.

Normality is something everyone craves, isn't it? I know I do. People need it to survive. Like if anything happens to us that's not what we're used to or just not what we want, the sky will fall and we'll face the end of the world. That's over exaggerating of course.

I've never been one for leaving behind the people I love. But as I sat on the plane and stared out the window to the people on the ground far below me, I knew I was doing the right thing. Moving to California was an adventure, and all through senior year, I was craving the adrenaline of just getting up and going out on my own.

I was accepted to West Coast University, so it was the perfect opportunity.

I told Spencer I'd visit him occasionally and video chat often. I knew he would be lonely without me. Hopefully he would find a steady girlfriend so he wouldn't be so lonely.

I walked in my new apartment slowly, perhaps it was because I was building suspense for myself to finally see my fully-furnished apartment or because I was afraid something was going to pop out at me. I can't remember.

I opened the door fully and heard what sounded like glass smashing to my left. I gasped and looked to the sound of the noise. There was a broken lamp lying on the ground with pieces of glass all around it. I sighed and slightly rolled my eyes when I realized I would have to rearrange all the furniture. And buy a new lamp.

I pursed my lips and rolled my suitcases further in the apartment, shutting the door behind me. I looked around. The walls were yellow and there was a sliding glass door leading to a small terrace that let streams of light shine in and brighten the whole apartment.

The kitchen was kind of small, but it was cute. My bedroom, the guest room, and the bathroom were to my right.

I half-smiled and walked out of my apartment swiftly. I felt like looking around town. Sightseeing, I guess you could call it. I wasn't a tourist, but I sure felt like one.

I looked in a bunch of little shops walking distance from my new apartment. I eventually stood in front of Ultimate Music Records. I heard a bark right behind me and I quickly looked back. It was just a large dog walking by, so I turned around and took a step forward to keep walking and bumped into somebody.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I instantly replied. I looked at the girl who looked just a little older than me. Her hair was curly and black with green streaks. She was dressed in dark clothes to contrast her pale skin. She was kind of pretty.

She stared down at me with a frown. "You should probably watch where you're going from now on."

"Right, sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered and picked up her phone. I didn't even realize she had dropped it. She must have felt me staring because she stopping wiping off the screen to look at me with a death glare. "Do you wanna walk away now or?"

"My name's Carly," I said suddenly, extending my hand for her to shake. I might as well make this an opportunity to make a friend in this town. "I just moved here."

"Jade," she replied, not bothering to shake my hand. I drew it back awkwardly.

"Are those clip-ins or is your hair actually green?"

"They're clip-ins."

"They're really cool. I've always wanted to do something wild with my hair, but I don't think I could ever pull it off. Cutting my bangs was the craziest thing I ever did to my hair." I chuckled softly at my own story. Oh gosh, I was rambling now.

"Carly, you're not going to walk away, are you?" Jade asked bluntly.

A gust of wind suddenly flew by and it made the atmosphere seem tenser than it already was. "Um, if you really want me to, I will. I was just trying to be nice. I don't have any friends here."

Jade raised an eye brow at me. She could probably see how desperate I was. "Okay, listen. I work at this building right here. I'm on my break now, but I have to get back to work soon. Do you want to get coffee and then hang in the studio with me? Would that mend your broken and fragile heart?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I said awkwardly.

"There's a coffee shop right across the street. Come on." Jade grabbed my wrist and ran with me right on her tail across the busy street the second there were no cars coming. This sure was adventurous.

* * *

><p>"So," Jade said, leaning back in her chair. "You came out here for college?"<p>

"Yeah, I got accepted to West Coast University for nursing. I've always wanted to move here anyway. California is beautiful," I smiled, taking a sip of my ice coffee.

"I've lived here my whole life. Trust me; it gets less beautiful every day."

"I moved here from Seattle. It's always dark and cloudy there, so coming here where it's basically always sunny is just such a huge difference, y'know?"

"Wait… You're from Seattle?"

I nodded shyly.

Jade's eyes were widening slowly. "And your name is Carly. Oh my God, you're Carly Shay from iCarly, right? I've seen that web show before. My sometimes-friend Tori used to watch it all the time."

I broke into a wide grin. "That's me."

"I've met you before, then. You came to Kennan Thompson's house party when you thought your boyfriend at the time was mucking around with Tori," Jade smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that," I laughed. "How unbelievable is this?"

"It's a little creepy," Jade joked around, sipping her coffee.

I looked at her with sincerity. "I guess it's just meant to be."

"Yeah, I guess. Where are Sam and Freddie? Aren't they always with you or something?" Jade asked.

"Usually, yeah. They're probably making out with each other or something," I shrugged. "I miss them, but I don't miss the public display of affection."

"You're jealous?"

"What? No way. I don't like Freddie like that. I never have."

"I see," she said, eying me up and down. "Doesn't he have some insalubrious infatuation with you, though?"

"That was a long time ago. I can assure you that he is totally in love with Sam." There was a short silence and I wanted to change the subject before Jade could ask me anything else about Sam or Freddie. "Um, so you work at Ultimate Music Records?"

"Yep, I've been signed there for a little while now."

I nearly choked on my ice coffee when I heard her say that. "Wait, wait, wait. You have a record deal? I thought you like worked at the front desk or something. Oh my gosh. Are you like famous or soon-to-be famous?"

Jade slightly smiled. "Soon-to-be."

"That's so amazing. Congrats," I said happily.

She smiled lightly at me and then looked down, almost shyly, but she didn't strike me as the type to be shy.

* * *

><p>I looked down at Carly as we sat on the leather couch in the studio quietly waiting for the writer and my manager to arrive. She looked at me with a small, innocent smile.<p>

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed. She had a pretty smile, but did she really have to be so giggly all the time?

She titled her head in confusion. "What?" she asked me back.

"You keep smiling, and it's weird."

Carly smiled to herself, looking at her hands. "Sorry, I just… Sorry."

I nodded my head slightly. "It's fine, whatever."

She sighed and faced me completely. "Jade, I-" The door to the studio opened and in marched my manager Martha, her assistant Leah, and the writer Gabe.

Gabe smiled happily and walked over to me promptly. His slick back hair was glistening from the gel he put in it.

"Where's my little star?" he asked, opening his arms for me to embrace in a hug. I stood up and moved his arms back to his side.

"Let's just write a song, Gabe."

Martha slowly approached the couch with a weary look on her face. "Who is this?" she questioned, looking down at Carly who had a minuscule smile on her face.

Carly stood up and held out her hand for Martha to shake. "I'm Carly Shay."

Martha shook Carly's hand cautiously. "And you're here because?"

"Oh. Jade invited me. This is my first day in town and I ran into Jade… literally, and we started hanging out," Carly explicated.

Martha turned to Jade with an amused expression on her face, her brown pony tail swaying from the movement. "You can't just invite strays to eavesdrop on the making of your debut album, Miss. West."

I groaned miserably. "Martha, I signed a contract and I'm positive that was not a part of it."

Leah walked up to us and spoke quietly. "It's true, Mrs. Wells. Um, technically since it's not i-in the contract that she can't invite a f-friend to the writing sessions, she theoretically is allowed to do it, because s-she never signed to do otherwise." Leah looked at Martha's irritated expression carefully and added, "I-I'm just informing y-you that-"

"Shut up," Martha interrupted.

"Yes, ma'am," Leah nodded, beginning to back away.

Leah is very fidgety and nervous about everything. She can't help it. I think it's just because Martha Wells is a cruel and bitter woman who is going to grow old alone if she doesn't buy a cat eventually. There are times Martha can be really nice and remind me why I agreed to be signed to the label, other times it's pure hell.

Carly slowly moved herself closer to me. It was clear she felt a bit unwanted and uncomfortable.

"She can stay, but just for today," Martha muttered, sitting in an arm chair shrilly. I grinned. Success.

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Carly gushed.

Martha flashed Carly a fake smile and snapped her fingers. Leah scrambled over and handed Martha the clipboard she's been holding. Martha stared down at the papers intently. I turned my attention back to Carly to find Gabe looking her up and down in awe.

"You're Carly Shay? From the internet? iCarly?" Gabe inquired in shock. She nodded simply.

Martha's head shot up. "iCarly? What is that?"

"It's a famous web show me and my friends-"

"This is perfect!" Martha stood up abruptly. "We can have Jade sing on your web show so she can start to gain fans." I raised an eyebrow as I waited for Carly to respond.

She lowered her voice. "Um, iCarly ended already. My friends and I are in college now. We've gone our separate ways, sorry."

Martha pursed her lips and stared at Carly harshly. "Well then. Let's start the process, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Martha hates me," Carly stated, on her way up the driveway to my house. "I never did anything to her."<p>

"You make me happy, that's why she hates you," I said absentmindedly.

I noticed Carly wasn't beside me anymore so I stopped walking and turned around. She was standing there beaming at me with surprise.

"I make you happy? How? You've only known me for like a day," she said calmly. My heart sped up a little bit and just shrugged it off.

"Well, you're like a friend and whenever Martha notices I'm happy she tends to strive to bum my joy."

"Oh. What a cruel woman," Carly said, shuddering. She started walking towards the front door and I ran up beside her.

"Wait, wait. Before you walk in there, you should know that my roommates are… well, they're weird. Like, really odd."

"That's fine," she chuckled.

"Okaaay," I opened the door and gestured for Carly to enter. She did just that and her jaw dropped. I live in a mansion and my guess is she's never been inside one before based on the expression on her face. I shut the door and crossed my arms. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking I wish I moved _here_ and not the cruddy apartment I'm renting."

I laughed as Cat entered the room with a smile. "Hey, Jade."

"Hi," I said, annoyed by her pep.

"I'm Carly. Nice to meet you," Carly held out a hand.

Cat shook it excitedly. "You too! I'm Cat. My hair is this color because I like red velvet cupcakes."

"Oh, cool. Hey, do you guys think you can help me rearrange my apartment tomorrow? And help me pick out a new lamp?"

I nodded. "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Cat looked up at me with beady eyes. "Don't you have to be at work?"

"Yeah, but not all day." I faced Carly suddenly. "And since you're not allowed to come anymore, you can hang out with Cat if you want. I can completely understand if you don't want to do that. Trust me."

"No, it's fine. Cat's cool."

I gave her a curious look. "Whatever boils your clams."

Cat started jumping up and down happily. "Hey! We can get Robbie to help us fix up Carly's apartment tomorrow."

"Robbie has the upper body strength of a three year old girl," I said bitterly.

"Who's Robbie?" Carly asked.

I frowned. "You'll find out. And then you'll wish you never did."

...

"So, you're spending the night here?" I asked Carly as we entered my bedroom. The walls were purple, but not bright purple, a dark purple. And the rest of the room had a lot of black... like everywhere.

Carly shrugged shyly. "I didn't bring any pajamas, so I should probably be going. I have to call my brother and tell him I made it to California safely."

"Want me to drive you?"

"No, I can get a cab. It's no hassle," she smiled sweetly. "Cool room, though."

"Thanks. It doesn't usually get a lot of compliments."

"Understandable. No offense."

I crossed my arms, a grin spreading across my face. "None taken. I added my number in your cell phone, by the way."

"When did you do that?"

"When you were making good friends with the toilet about an hour ago."

She pressed her lips together and started walking out of the room. "I'll text you later." Then she jogged out of the house. I looked out my window and watched her run down the street. Was she okay?

I sat down on my bed, causing it to squeak. I clicked my tongue and let my mind wander. I felt something about Carly and I didn't know exactly what the feeling was. Was it friendship? Was it more than friendship? It's hard to tell when I've only really known her a day.

But she's gorgeous and really adorable at times. She's... perfect. I wouldn't be surprised if I had some feelings for her. But she's straight as a pencil. She drools over guys all the time.

I think I just got myself into some serious chiz.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'll never know if you don't review.<strong>


	2. Beautiful Mess

**Falling Over Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Carly asked, putting a hand on her hip. She was smiling and looking around her apartment slowly.

We weren't finished, or even closed to it for that matter, but the apartment's starting to come together. It looks a lot better than it did before, even with some furniture still all over the place.

I nodded and gave her a little grin. "Yeah, it does."

"This is a pretty snazzy apartment, if I do say so myself," Robbie added, wrapping an arm around Carly. She moved away from him slowly.

I glared at him, feeling my blood boil. "Don't you have an audition to go to soon? You should leave now."

"I don't have any auditions today. Thanks for being concerned, though." He clapped his hands together and faced Carly. "We should hang out later, should we not?"

She seemed stunned, and it was clear she didn't want to go out with him. "Um, I'm really not interested in going anywhere with... anyone tonight. Sorry."

"Well, I'm free tomorrow night too."

"Look, Robbie, you're a nice guy, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

He sighed, lowering his head. "Okay."

"Hey, guys!" Cat shouted, running out from the terrace. "I finished planting the flowers!" She started jumping around and laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Cat, you and Robbie should go to the closest furniture store and buy Carly a new lamp."

"Oh yay lamps!" Cat giggled.

"Let's a-go," Robbie smiled, patting Carly on the shoulder before walking out of the apartment. Cat ran after him swiftly. Carly faced me slowly.

"Why'd you ask them to leave? I don't need to get a new lamp today," she said wearily.

I shrugged. "They kind of irritate me. A lot. I went to high school with them."

"Oh, well, they're cool. Kind of." Then Carly's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the contact and smiled brightly. "Oh, it's Sam." She walked away slowly, answering it. "Hello?"

...

"Oh, it's great here. How's dreary ol' Seattle?"

...

"I figured as much," she laughed. "How's Spencer doing?"

...

"Oh, well that's good, I guess. And how's Freddie?"

The pause this time seemed to last longer than the others. I folded my arms.

She chuckled softly. "That's exciting. You'd think he'd be the one going to med school, huh."

...

"Oh, yeah. Life's great here. I already made some awesome friends. And one of them is going to be a professional singer one day. She already has a record deal. Her name's Jade. We met her at Keenan Thompson's house way back when Steven was cheating on me and then I just happened to bump into her yesterday."

...

"And she's actually standing right beside me. She and her roommates are helping me decorate my apartment."

...

"No, I'm not interested in any guys right now. I just got here yesterday. I'm not looking for a relationship yet. And anyway, soon I'll be needing to focus on my schoolwork more than my love life."

...

"Alrighty. You kids have fun. See ya." She giggled and hung up. She saw me staring at her so she said, "Freddie was there and they just... can't keep their hands of each other sometimes."

"You didn't need to explain that." I almost laughed. She's adorable when she's awkward. "I was wondering, do you want to go out with me later?" Oh chiz, I didn't word that right. And the look on her face was one of pure shock.

I need to rephrase that. "I mean, like... just so I can show you around and stuff? I figured you don't know any of the best restaurants around here and I do, so I'd be happy to show them to you."

Her face softened a bit. "Cool." And then she smiled at me. I love her smile.

* * *

><p>We were driving right past Venice beach. I was looking at the water while the sun was setting and it was beautiful. I glanced at Jade, who was driving. She was focused on the road and I wondered whether or not I should bother her...<p>

"Jade?" I asked. It came out quieter than expected. "Why do you tolerate Martha? I mean, she's just really mean and bitter, so why not go to a different studio?"

"Because I love singing and Martha is going to help make that my career. I know she's evil, but she has good intentions for the most part," she replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Well, I'm sure someone else would be more than happy to sign you. I heard you sing yesterday and you're fantastic. Someone out there aside from Martha will want to sign you to their label, I know it."

I didn't know it for sure. But... Jade doesn't deserve to have to deal with the cruel ways of Martha Wells everyday of her life. I visited for one day and I know I don't want to go back. Jade laughed maybe twice in five hours. Music is supposed to be fun. And everything that Jade came up with for lyrics was denied. She should totally be able to write her own songs. It's so not fair.

She rolled her eyes. "Chill. If I'm not complaining about it, you shouldn't be either."

The atmosphere was suddenly tense. "California is really beautiful," I commented suddenly. Everything that we drove past was just exceptionally gorgeous and it was all nothing a person could find in Seattle. It's amazing here.

Then the car pulled into an apartment building parking lot. "Here we are."

I looked around. "Out of all of California, this is where you take me? A crusty apartment building? Listen, I don't know how much I want to eat here-"

"This isn't the restaurant, genius. This is just where I go to get free parking for the restaurant," she said deviously.

I nodded. "Oh, so how far away is the restaurant?"

"Two blocks. But trust me, it'll be totally worth it. The food is to die for." Jade got out of the car and I followed robotically. I'm not sure how I felt about having to walk two blocks to go eat overpriced food.

"Um, Jade?"

She didn't even stop walking. "What?"

"I don't think I would ever want to die for food. I mean, maybe Sam would, but I'd rather just-"

"Shut up and keep walking," she nearly shouted.

"Okay," I said shyly.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, I was amazed. It was gigantic. It looked really expensive and fancy. I almost felt like I wouldn't fit in there.

We were seated by a perky woman with blonde hair. "Are you two ready to order? Should we start off with drinks?"

* * *

><p>The center of the restaurant was a dance floor and it had two professional dancers walzting. It was so romantic. Maybe this wasn't the best place to be having dinner with a friend...<p>

I took another bite of my pasta.

"Wow," I said, swallowing it happily. "The food here is spectacular."

"Told ya," Jade replied dryly.

"Can you have a better attitude? This restaurant is amazing."

She looked at me blankly. "Can you have a better attitude? I'm the one that brought you here. And I'm paying."

I leaned back awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry," I said quietly.

She didn't respond, so I finally looked at her, and the first place my eyes wandered to wasn't her face. I mentally threw a brick at myself and stared at her eyes. She was checking her phone and when she felt me staring she glanced at me.

"I got a text from Cat. We need to be back at your place soon. She and Robbie are on their way back with a lamp."

"Oh, can we take this food to go?"

"Duh." She snapped her fingers in the air. "Waiter! We're ready for the check!"

I felt my face turn red. That was so not classy. The waitress strolled over with surprise written on her face. I don't think she's used to people yelling out for their check.

Jade needs some manners and to be nicer to me. Why is she being so mean and disrespectful? She's like Sam, but worse. Sam had a sense of humor and feelings. I don't think Jade has any feelings...

Maybe I should just confront her about this sometime if it gets progressively worse.

* * *

><p><strong>y'all betta drop a review. pweeease. <strong>


	3. Twisted

**Falling Over Me**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3<strong>

I sat on the couch in my living room, my legs stretched out, my arms sprawled over the side. I was eyeing the television, some show I'd never seen before was on and I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was completely zoned out. I was such a bitch to Carly when we went out to dinner. I wanted to apologize, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I'm not the apologetic type. Tired, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Jade!"

I opened my eyes bitterly. It was Cat's voice. She popped up beside the couch suddenly, handing me my phone.

"I was walking by your room and I heard it vibrate," Cat said sweetly. She watched me open the text message innocently. When I read the message, I was stunned. I looked up at Cat in surprise.

She stirred beside me curiously. "Who is it from?"

"Tori. It's from Tori."

"Oh, Tori!" Cat was excited now. "How is she? I haven't talked to her in months. Ask her how Vancouver is!"

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed exasperatedly. "I'm assuming she's doing great, ya know, filming a movie and all."

"Why do you sound upset?"

"Because of what this text says."

Concern covered Cat's usually smiley face. "Well, what does it say?"

_'I know we haven't talked in a while, but my manager and the director of the movie I'm filming wants to know if u would like to record a song 4 the soundtrack. get back 2 me when u can.'_

I rolled my eyes. "She just wants me to possibly record a song for the movie she's filming. I haven't talked to Tori in months, though, since before we graduated. We've both been busy..."

"And because you dated her and now it's awkward?" Cat asked, catching me off guard.

"Cat! You're not supposed to talk about it!" I scolded.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, toying with her hair.

Beck and I had been broken up for almost a year when he asked me out again, and without thinking I had rejected him. He claimed I wasn't thinking, which I wasn't at the time, and he wanted to try to have a relationship with me again, but not even a week before, I had finally admitted out loud to myself that I liked Tori. I liked the way her smile could light up a room and suck all the sadness out, the way she was optimistic about everything, how she liked being nice. I liked her seemingly perfect life, her perfect body, her eyes, her singing, her sense of humor. I'd never pictured myself dating a girl before, but I found myself looking at Tori, sneaking small glances as often as possible, just to see her. To really see her. And I planned on making her mine, despite the fact that she's boy crazy. I had seen the looks she would give me at times. I could always be over analyzing things, but I had a little dash of hope somewhere in my twisted soul that she liked me back.

After Beck had asked me out and I promptly said no, I drove to Tori's house. The whole ride my gut was telling me to keep my foot on the pedal, but my head was telling me I was being stupid, giving myself a perfect opportunity to humiliate myself in front of Tori. I listened to my gut, walking in her house like I owned the place and saw her sitting on the couch all pretty and innocent. Her expression turned from soft to worried when she looked up at me and the determination written on my face. I was scared out of my mind, slightly shaking from the terror of taking such a huge risk.

I remember that day so clearly. I remember the weather, I remember the smell of the air, how fresh it smelled from the down pour that had been occurring all morning.

I didn't move, so Tori stood up and faced me.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I remember her asking slowly.

At that point my heart was pounding so fast I could have collapsed any second, but I kept telling myself to toughen up. But Tori makes me weak, she makes me feel something. She's never been my friend, but I trust her more than anything. She's honest and kind. And she puts up with me despite all the crap I put her through and how small I make her feel. That in itself was enough to make me fall for her. I tossed my bag on the bright couch and stared at her chocolate eyes, taking them in, feeling warm on the inside, yet still completely nervous. I've been a girl who has no care in the world, who comes off as having no feelings because of the walls I built up. Tearing down those walls was the scariest thing I have ever done.

Tori kept staring back at me, obviously feeling uncomfortable from my staring. I looked around before stepping forward, making sure no one else would be there to witness my skyscraper size walls come crashing down before me. Tori was about to speak before I cut her off by crashing my lips on to hers, snaking my hands up to rest gently on her soft cheeks. She was frozen and in complete shock. She didn't kiss me back, but then again, I didn't expect her to kiss me back. I pulled away eventually, when I realized that I was a complete idiot. We didn't speak for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. I finally just grabbed my bag and walked out, holding my composure on the outside, but screaming from fright on the inside.

She didn't stop me.

But she confronted me the next day at school in the janitor's closet, telling me she thought long and hard about what happened and finally came to the conclusion that she enjoyed it and she admitted to having "a small thing" for me. I smiled like an idiot that day as we kissed in the janitor's closet. And when we came out, we were holding hands and everything seemed hunky-dory, that is until Beck found out and hated the idea. It put a strain on everybody's friendship. Our relationship was just causing tension between everyone and it started feeling... unnatural. We broke it off, promising to never speak of it again.

"So what are you going to do?" Cat asked me with an innocent, concerned look painted on her face.

I took a much needed deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before speaking. "It's a good deal. It'd be a great way to get me exposure and I know Martha would say yes the second I tell her about this, but..." I paused, considering my words carefully. "I don't think things between me and Tori will ever be the same. It will be awkward if I end up having to visit the set or something."

"But you're just recording a song for the movie, so I doubt you and Tori will have a run in."

"I sure hope you're right," I mumbled as the front door opened and Robbie entered the living room. I turned the TV off when he plastered an amused smile on his face.

"Guess who has a date tonight?" he grinned at Cat and I, who stared back.

Cat started bouncing excitedly. "Okay, umm, is it Jade?" she asked, looking in my direction. I looked at her as if there were four other heads branching off her shoulders.

"No," Robbie replied simply. "It's me. I have a date tonight."

"With who?" I wondered wearily. Had he already moved on from Carly? Or had Carly hit her head really hard and caved in to going out with him? I felt my palms grow sweaty.

He let out a content sigh. "I'm not sure."

"And you're happy about that because...?"

He answered promptly, "It's a blind date."

"I hope she's blind," I said under my breath. I assumed he heard me anyway when an offended look crossed his face and he stormed off to his room upstairs.

Cat stood up, ready to run after him. She glanced down at me. "Jade, that was really mean."

"Whatever." I stood up from the couch and wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. I walked in my room, plopping down on my dreary looking bed and pulled out my phone to reread Tori's text. To be honest, I didn't think she still had my number.

I felt the need to call Carly and tell her how I'm feeling, but first, she was visiting her school she's going to in the fall all day and second, I don't tell people how I feel. It's not what I do and the fact that I felt I needed to speak to Carly about it when I haven't known her long, scares me. It terrifies me, makes my heart race and my bones tremble.

I finally pushed all thoughts to the back of my mind and grabbed my laptop. It used to be silver until I resulted to painting it black, because it was a present and I wasn't there to pick out the color. Of course, the fact that I painted it screwed up the laptop a lot. I'm twisted. My soul was too twisted for Beck and for Tori, and it's probably too twisted for Carly too.

I somewhat opened up when I dated Beck and same for when I dated Tori, but both of those relationships ended roughly. There are times throughout the day when I wish I had the ability to open up to someone and like it, but I don't have that ability and it's too late to change it. Way too late.

I emailed Martha about the opportunity Tori was presenting me with and as soon as I sent it, I shut my laptop, putting on the floor and proceeded to lie down and roll over on my bed. I drifted off into a light sleep almost immediately, finally getting in the nap I planned to take before Tori decided to come in my life again.

* * *

><p><strong>ooh, drama~<strong>

**there's a review button for a reason, so review. please?**

**no jarly interactions in this chapter, but in the next one for sure. sorry for not updating sooner. stupid school and homework. and tumblr and twitter. **


End file.
